


Follow

by robiland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 30 sentences, F/M, Romance, some have two sentences instead of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty one-sentence drabbles for Baatar Jr. and Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**#001. mistakes**

Kuvira had trouble being careful with her words, but the sour feeling Baatar had after their fight miraculously disappeared when she, most likely for the first time, said, "Sorry."

 

**#002. heartfelt**

Baatar could be so corny at times, but she can't help but smile when he tells her all the ways he'd dreamed of proposing to her.

 

**#003. fading away**

Sometimes, he lost sight of her. He wondered where the girl he'd pined over back in Zaofu had gone, and where the Great Uniter had taken her place.

 

**#004. relief**

Her flowery, impressionistic words had always left him puzzled, but he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders when she said, "I set him free."

 

**#005. choose**

She asked Baatar to trust her, and when he felt the new freedom she offered him, he knew he made the right decision in doing so.

 

**#006. immortal**

Kuvira wanted to leave a legacy, something tangible to mark her place. Seeing a smile play at her lips at the throngs of citizens gladly congregating before her with crates of food, Baatar knows she's fulfilled her wish.

 

**#007. open your eyes**

Baatar can't pinpoint the moment he realized how special she was, but something in the way she carried herself made him realize that he should have known much sooner.

 

**#008. electrify**

He has to avert his eyes when she touches him - the chills that run up and down his spine are too ethereal to connect to her perfection.

 

**#009. starlight**

Only the stars above bore witness to their clumsy, warm first kiss, and Kuvira thanks them for it every night.

 

**#010. sacrifice**

Though she knows now that it was time to move on, their memories of Suyin still play at the back of their minds. Despite letting go of Suyin, the memories are the one thing they'll never sacrifice.

 

**#011. honour**

The privilege of knowing he helped Kuvira become the Great Uniter is more than Baatar could ever ask for.

 

**#012. bite**

Kuvira takes one last look at the marks that litter her skin before buttoning up her jacket for another day. They're a secret between her body and his mouth.

 

**#013. commit**

He's grown so much from the boy who used to huddle timidly behind his father to being her right-hand man. He shows no signs of going back, and that's more than she can ever ask for.

 

**#014. fake**

Baatar had always been awful at hiding how he felt, and she almost had to look away out of embarrassment when he cried after slipping the ring onto her finger.

 

**#015. tender**

His heartbeat served as a comforting reminder that he would never lose sight of who she was and what she meant to him, even if she did, at times.

 

**#016. follow**

Kuvira's strong demeanor radiated something that reeled Baatar in day by day. He didn't plan to fight it any time soon.

 

**#017. final**

Baatar couldn't hide his dazzled smile at how elated Kuvira was at the sight of her banner hanging in their hometown. Her plans had come to their true fruition.

 

**#018. waiting**

He tugs nervously at his coat, watching the gates open and her silhouette appear. He'd worked tirelessly on the weapon, all for her, and he refused to disappoint.

 

**#019. sleep**

Stroking her hair as her eyes began to drift closed, Baatar realized that he particularly enjoyed seeing her at such peace.

**#020. perception**

They all underestimated him, but he'll never have to worry about such slander again. Not with Kuvira.

 

**#021. sweet**

Kuvira usually hated flowers, but the bouquet Baatar presented her with after receiving her medal deserved a special place on the train.

 

**#022. calling**

"I think I was meant to do this," Kuvira gestures to the map, then glances warmly at Baatar. "I was meant to do this with you."

 

**#023. nightmare**

Baatar held her close at night, fearing her bravery might be her downfall.

 

**#024. name**

Kuvira chose not to acknowledge the fact that he was still technically  _Junior_.

 

 **#025.** fix

Her hair was always disheveled after a fight. Baatar had watched her recreate the look enough times to do it up again for her.

 

**#026. lively**

She never looked quite so alive as she did when she was performing. He missed the sparkle in her eyes, sometimes.

 

**#027. obvious**

She still feels bad for laughing, but she often relishes the memory of Baatar's shocked expression when he confessed to liking her all those years ago and she replied with, "I know."

 

**#028. attack**

Kuvira could hold her own, but there was nary a moment where he wished he had even an iota of her skill to stand next to her in battle.

 

**#029. marvelous**

Of all the times him and his siblings used to laugh at their father as he recalled crying more than Suyin did at their wedding, Baatar didn't think Kuvira would look so breathtaking walking down the aisle to the point where he would have to hastily rid his glasses of tear stains.

 

**#030. echo**

Baatar had already told her so many times, but nothing could have prepared him for the time she smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and said, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> $5 says baatar jr is "kuvira's gambit"
> 
> also on tumblr @ aromanticasamisato


End file.
